


The death of the archer

by witchesdelite



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Death, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Sad, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:58:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchesdelite/pseuds/witchesdelite





	The death of the archer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverFountains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/gifts).



His piercing scream filled the air as his sweet kili fell, thorin ran through the bloody battle yelling kili's name in amongst the war crys he felt the tears roll down his face and chopped and hacked anyone that got in his way he forgot the battle his only aim was to get to kili's still body.

 

It seemed like time had stood still and he could hear kili's cry echo in his head. He could not lose his love his one. 

As he got near kili he dropped to his knees.

" kili my love Speak to me" he ordered desperately grasping is hand 

Kili had two arrows sticking out of his chest, his breathing had started rattling.

" Thorin I'm so cold" he cried and coughed up some blood.

 

Thorin reached for the arrows and tried to pull them out but they were stuck in too deep.

" It's ok your be ok" thorin said tears welling in his eyes as he clasped kili's hand.

" I'm..I'm dieing" kili trembled.

" no don't say that hold on sweet boy hold on" he cried.

" you need to let me go" kili whispered.

" no you can't leave me, please don't leave me" thorin begged him tears rolling Down his face.

" you have never stopped me doing what I need to do that's why I love you so much" he stated. 

Thorin wrapped his arms around kili pulling him into his arms. 

" I cannot live with out my soul and you are my heart and soul" thorin whispered in his loves ear. 

" please uncle won't you sing to me one last time" he asked looking into his uncle's eyes 

he nodded and began to sing softly into his young loves ear

"Far over the Misty Mountains cold  
To dungeons deep and caverns old  
We must away ere break of day,  
To find our long-forgotten gold

The pines were roaring on the height  
The winds were moaning in the night  
The fire was red, it flaming spread  
The trees like torches blazed with light" 

The boy let out a smile lent up and kissed his one on the lips then closed his eyes and let death take him.


End file.
